Waiting
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: What do you do when you tire of killing off the turtles, one.. by.. one? Michelangelo is forced to wait in an alley, in the rain. But will the thing he desires most even show?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, someone else, I'm not sure who. Nothing makes any sense anymore.**

**Authors Note: So I got a little disenchanted with randomly torturing and killing off the turtles, slowly – one. by. one. Some light hearted fiction for you all to enjoy. Please review, reviews make me happy. Everyone likes me when I'm happy.**

Michelangelo clung tightly to the edge of the alley, carefully scanning the street before him. He'd been waiting here for hours; he pulled his battered coat closer around his body and shivered. The relentless sound of rain pit-pattering against his hat was enough to drive him crazy.

_Pit-pat – pit-pat – pit-pat_

He looked down and checked the time on his phone, causing a steam of rain to run from the brim of is hat, splashing dirt along the hem of his coat. _Drat_!

_Pit-pat – pit-pat – pit-pat_

Michelangelo usually liked the rain; it had a magical way of making the whole city shine at night_. _That magic had started to wear pretty thin now_. This was stupid, she wasn't going to show. Dumb internet site. He'd been foolish to even think…_

The low rumble of a motorbike engine cut into his thoughts as the light from the headlamp sliced into the alley, coming to rest near the chain link fence. _At last, she was here_. Michelangelo watched as she stopped the engine and pulled the bike back onto its kick stand. She removed her helmet, her blonde hair shone like sunshine as it spilled across her black leather clad shoulders.

Leather. _Hmm, leather_. Michelangelo's brain purred. _Keep it together!_ He mentally slapped himself. Her wet leathers sparkled in the scattered street light, illuminating her backside beautifully. Michelangelo smiled broadly as he watched it slide deliciously from the bike. _N-i-i-ice_. He snapped back to reality, suddenly aware that she was watching him watching. He looked up to her face and smiled again. She didn't return it.

"You got what I came for?" She asked, casually flicking her dampening hair behind her shoulder. Michelangelo smiled again.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He smirked at his own wit. _He was so funny._

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him before beginning to pull down the zipper on her tight leather jacket, _leather_, exposing sweet milky skin as it went. Michelangelo's heart sank as the zipper stopped a few inches above anywhere interesting. It skipped again when she ungloved her hand and slipped it into the front of her jacket. He licked his lips hungrily as she paused for a few seconds. Eventually she removed her hand, bringing with it a small carefully wrapped and banded package. She held it up for him to see, "now you." She nodded her head, gesturing towards Michelangelo.

Grinning, Michelangelo thrust his hand deep into his coat pocket and retrieved a similar looking package, "How do you want to do this?"

"Slow, together."

Michelangelo's eyes twinkled as he held out his package. She did the same. Slowly they walked forwards until they were in arms reach of each other. Michelangelo reached out and carefully grasped the package she offered. She did the same. They locked eyes for a few moments before each released their package. "Pleasure doing business with you," Michelangelo drawled. He watched as she mounted the bike, her gorgeous thighs straddling the seat, and rocked it forward off the kick stand, "Will I ever see you again?"

"No." She answered dryly, replacing her helmet. She revved the engine a few times before speeding out of the alley, tires screaming as she went.

Michelangelo stood in the alley and beamed out into the night. After a while he looked down at the package in his hands, gently caressing the corner with the pad of his thumb. He ribbed back the brown paper before lifting the package to his nose. He breathed the heady scent in deeply. _Ahhh. Pokemon cards. Gotta catch 'em all._

_Pit-pat – pit-pat – pit-pat._


End file.
